Entre lumière et ténèbres
by Tsukiyomi-Hime
Summary: Si Jaden n'était pas devenu l'Ultime souverain après son premier duel avec Yubel et que celle-ci n'avait pas enlevé Jesse mais que l'ultime Souverain se soit déclaré progressivement et que celui-ci se réveilla par un duel se voulant amicale ? Jesse va devoir sauver son ami et accessoirement amour secret, va-t-il y arriver ?
1. Chapter 1

Résumé : Si Jaden était devenu l'Ultime Souverain suite à son premier duel contre Yubel et que Jesse n'avait pas été enlevé par celle-ci ? Après être de retour à la duel Académie tout semblait revenir à la normal seulement, Jaden était chaque jour hanté par son côté maléfique qui commençait à se réveiller. Il sombrait de plus en plus tous les jours et puis lors d'un simple duel qui se voulait amical, notre héros se mit brutalement à changer sa façon de jouer et c'est ainsi que tout commença...

Moi : Re salut les gens !

Jaden : Ah non ! Pourquoi c'est moi le méchant cette fois ?!

Moi : Mais t'en fais pas ! Ton Jesse va t'aider ^^

Jesse : Oh mon dieu que va-t-il encore nous arriver ?

Moi : Pas grand-chose xD juste que tu vas voir ton chéri sous un angle plus sombre (sourire diabolique)

Jaden et Jesse : A l'aide ! Priez pour notre salut les amis !

Moi : Niark niark ! Bonne lecture xD surtout lâchez vos com's !


	2. Chapter 2

Partie 1 : «Je suis l'Ultime Souverain»

«Jaden !» S'écrièrent tous les compagnons du jeune homme à la veste rouge qui semblait ne plus être lui-même depuis le début de son duel. Celui-ci souriait étrangement et ses yeux d'ordinaire d'un brun chaud mais étrangement doux avait prit une intense couleur dorée qui ne rassurait aucun des élèves venus assister à ce duel.

«Il n'est plus lui-même ! Que se passe-t-il ?!»

Jesse était paniqué, son meilleur ami et accessoirement amoureux secret (Et oui ! Je l'ai fait exprès ! Mais avouez que vous l'attendiez celle-là, hein ?!) devenait de plus en plus sombre et cela n'était pas de bonne augure assurément. Jaden ou plutôt l'Ultime Souverain (Jesse : Arrêtes tes commentaires débiles, on veut la suite nous ! Oh ça va les rabat-joie !) acheva le duel de manière quelque peu... explosive ! Son malheureux adversaire qui faisait partit des Bleus fut projeté au dehors de l'arène tandis qu'un rire sinistre à vous glacer les sangs s'échappait de la gorge du Slifer. Un rayon de lumière noire fit irruption dans le dôme et entoura le duelliste. Le rire ne se tût pas pour autant et c'est un homme à l'armure sombre à demi cachée par une longue et ample cape rouge sang qui franchit le mur des ténèbres sous les regards pétrifiés des autres étudiants. Une voix grave sortit de la bouche de l'homme qui s'adressa à tous.

«Je suis l'Ultime Souverain. Quiconque se dressera contre moi en payera les conséquences.»

Jesse sentit un vent froid caresser son dos le faisant frémir. Il porta ses yeux bleus derrière son meilleur ami avant de crier aux autres de fuir. En effet, des nombreux monstres de type ténèbres venaient d'apparaitre dans le dos de leur maitre. Ils se jetèrent sur les étudiants que les compagnons de Jaden essayaient de mettre en lieux sûr, ceux-ci finirent par suivre le Doyen Shepparde après avoir invoqué les monstres ailés. Jesse invoqua son Dragon Arc-en-ciel et jeta un regard où se mêlait amour et tristesse avant de suivre ses amis. Son regard n'avait en aucun cas échappé au Souverain qui vit germer une idée assez abjecte dans son esprit tordu (sans vouloir t'offenser Jaden ^^). Ce jeune homme aux yeux bleus-verts semblait être attiré par son double bénéfique et celui-ci l'aimait de façon inconditionnelle. Puisque qu'il en était ainsi, il allait les réunir... Le seigneur des vampires se mit à genoux devant son maitre et lu annonça qu'ils en avaient fini pour le moment et lui demanda s'il avait encore un ordre. Le roi des Ombres lui décrocha l'un de ses plus effrayants sourires avant de dire de façon doucereuse.

«Amènes moi ce jeune homme qui se fait appeler Jesse... Et si jamais tu échoues ou que toi ou l'un de tes sbires lui fais quoi que ce soit... Attends-toi à partir au Royaume des Ombres dans d'atroces souffrances.»

Le vampire frissonna, même dans le corps d'un jeune homme d'à peine 18ans, son suzerain était toujours aussi effrayant que charismatique. Ses paroles résonnaient comme une promesse et une menace, les créatures des ténèbres savaient combien il pouvait être cruel, aussi mieux valait ne pas s'attirer sa colère. Le vampire s'inclina une fois de plus et disparut dans les ténèbres laissant son roi seul avec ses pensées.

«Je suis l'Ultime Souverain. Rien ni personne ne peux m'échapper... pas même toi, jeune duelliste de cristal...Prépares-toi à m'appartenir.»

Preview :

Jaden : Super -_- maintenant on va me prendre pour un psychopathe !

Moi : Mais c'est le but xD

Jesse : Moi j'aime bien ce côté de ta personnalité... (Mord l'oreille de son chéri xD)

Jaden : (sourire taquin) Mon petit ange serait-il en manque de câlin de ma part ?

Jesse : (entre dans son jeu) Bien deviné mon roi ^^

Jaden : (le prend comme une princesse dans ses bras) Allons y remédier dans ce cas !

Moi : xD On se demande comment ça va finir pas vrai les gens ? N'empêche… Ils sont chou à roucouler comme ça ! #_#


	3. Chapter 3

Partie 2 : «Aimer quelqu'un c'est aussi tout chérir de la personne en question»

Plus tard dans la grotte bien connue de Sheppard...

Le groupe avait réussi à éviter les attaques mais tous étaient inquiets... Que s'était-il passé ? Personne ne le savait. Personne vraiment ? Le doyen Sheppard prit son visage dans ses mains, il se doutait que cela finirait par se produire, Pegasus l'avait averti mais il n'avait rien fait pour l'empêcher et à l'heure qu'il était tous ses précieux étudiants y compris Jaden qui n'y était pour rien au final, en payaient les conséquences. Il avait remarqué l'incroyable pouvoir du jeune homme brun dès son entrée à l'Académie et avait fait en sorte de la surveiller de façon discrète mais il n'avait pas eu le cœur à brider ses pouvoirs mais à présent, il se dirait qu'il aurait peut-être mieux valut.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! Pourquoi Jaden s'est-il transformé en je-ne-sais-quoi ! » S'écria Zane qui ne comprenait pas comment ni pourquoi l'un de ses meilleurs amis s'était métamorphosé en duelliste maléfique.

« Zane, du calme. »

L'ex-Obélisque se tourna vers le doyen qui avait fini par se redresser et lui demanda des explications. Son exclamation fut suivit par les avis favorables des autres. Avec un soupir, Sheppard raconta ce que Pegasus lui avait révélé. Jaden était son fils unique ainsi que l'élu d'une prophétie venant de son ancêtre se trouvant être un roi. L'Ultime Souverain. Les pouvoirs de Jaden ne devaient pas se révéler durant ses années d'apprentissages mais les chocs subis par le jeune homme les avaient sans nul doute déclenchés sans qu'il ne puisse les contrôler. Son discours mit tous ses protégés sur le cul (et moi je me marre xD), seul Jesse ne semblait pas surprit en raison du fait qu'il avait parfaitement sentit et ressentit les pouvoirs de son cher et tendre. Son cœur se serra en pensant qu'il n'avait pas su voir combien toutes ces épreuves l'avaient affecté. Sentant la douleur de la culpabilité lacérer sa poitrine, le jeune homme aux monstres de cristal quitta la grotte afin de retrouver son souffle car il étouffait. Une fois hors de la grotte, le jeune homme inspira profondément l'air pur de la montagne et se détendit avant de laisser libre cours à sa tristesse. Une première larme s'écrasa sur le sol rocheux puis elle fut suivit par d'autres que le jeune duelliste ne tenta aucunement d'arrêter. Les perles salées roulaient le long de ses joues sans discontinuer emportant avec elles, la tristesse et la frustration ainsi que la colère qui s'étaient enfouies dans le cœur de Jesse. Avoir vu la personne qui lui était le plus cher dans un tel état sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit, lui faisait plus mal que de souffrir lui-même physiquement ou mentalement. La tête baissée, il finit par ressentir la présence d'un danger. Et il ne se trompait pas, le Seigneur des Vampires venait d'apparaitre devant lui. Celui-ci avait un sourire mauvais, dévoilant ses canines immaculées. La créature des ténèbres rejeta sa cape cramoisie sur ses épaules et d'autres monstres des ombres surgirent. Jesse recula de quelques pas avant de crier qu'ils étaient attaqués. Aussitôt, les duellistes les plus âgés quittèrent la grotte afin de se battre aux côtés de leur compagnon qui avait déjà entamé le combat contre le Seigneur des vampires. Les coups, les sorts, pièges et contres s'enchainaient à une vitesse impressionnante mais Jesse peinait et son corps était couvert de plaies multiples et nombreuses. Son sang s'écoulait lentement de ses plaies mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se battre. Haletant il finit par tomber à genoux, il respirait bruyamment et de façon laborieuse. Il reprenait péniblement son souffle lorsqu'un cri de jeune femme se fit entendre. Il sursauta et se retourna pour voir avec horreur que l'un des monstres tenait Alexia sous sa coupe, la lame de son épée contre la gorge fine et délicate de la princesse des Bleus. Le rire du Seigneur vampire s'éleva alors.

« Jeune homme, tu es fort je le conçois mais… est-ce le cas de tes amis ? »

Jesse écarquilla les yeux comprenant là où la créature de la nuit voulait en venir.

« Non ! Ne leur faites pas de mal ! »

Ravi de la réaction de leur cible, le chef des attaquants imposa les conditions de son marché.

« Si tu veux qu'ils vivent et que ta chère amie n'es pas la gorge tranchée, viens avec nous sans faire d'histoire. »

Jesse baissa la tête. Il n'avait pas le choix et il le savait. Ses amis avaient déjà tant souffert… Il ne voulait pas que cela recommence ! Relevant la tête et plantant ses prunelles bleues dans le regard acéré du vampire, Jesse avait pris sa décision.

« Très bien, je vous suis. »

Le Seigneur des Vampires fit signe à son larbin de relâcher Alexia puis il enchaina les poignets du jeune homme qui se laissa faire sans rien protester car il savait que la vie de ses compagnons était en jeu. Bien que ses amis tentaient de l'aider, il leur adressa un pauvre sourire d'excuse avant de baisser la tête tandis que le Seigneur des Vampires le ramenait contre lui et l'entourait de sa cape avant de disparaitre avec lui.

Dans la grotte…

L'ambiance était sombre, personne ne parlait. Alexia avait les larmes aux yeux et Blair tentait d'essuyer ses larmes mais ne parvenait pas à les arrêter. Jesse était comme un frère pour la benjamine de la bande tout comme Jaden, alors perdre les deux était un gros coup au cœur pour elle. Chad était accolé à un pan de mur, les bras croisés et serrait les poings. Jaden avait toujours été son rival autant que l'un de ses amis tout comme Jesse malgré qu'il ne le montrait pas. En bref, tout le monde était soit sous le choc, soit en mode grosse déprime (et ils ont de quoi ! Ils viennent de perdre deux de leurs meilleurs duellistes et compagnons. Mais pas d'inquiétude ils vont bien xD)

Au même moment dans le palais de l'Ultime Souverain…

Le roi à l'armure sombre était tranquillement assit sur son trône de marbre noir, les yeux clos, il songeait à ses futures victoires ainsi qu'à un beau jeune homme aux envoûtants yeux bleus-verts. Il avait confiance en son général pour lui ramener sa jolie proie mais il se doutait que même si le jeune homme en question aimait son côté lumineux, il lui faudrait le séduire afin de l'obliger à s'offrir à lui. Bien qu'il ne soit pas du genre à faire dans la dentelle, le souverain soupira, il allait devoir se maîtriser et y aller en douceur afin que son joli petit ange ne se braque pas. Justement, des gris de chauves-souris se firent entendre et le Seigneur des Vampires entra dans la pièce avec majesté avant de pousser son prisonnier devant le roi. Tirant sur les chaines, il força le duelliste aux bêtes cristallines à s'agenouiller devant Jaden qui ouvrit ses yeux dorés, les posant directement sur la silhouette courbée à ses pieds. Son jeune ange gardait la tête baissée, ses mèches cachant ses prunelles envoûtantes. Bien qu'il soit couvert de blessures, le jeune duelliste ne perdait en rien sa prestance et sa grâce habituelle que le souverain avait pu observer lorsque son hikari avait encore le contrôle total sur lui. Le souverain fut tout de même mécontent que sa proie soit blessée et ainsi enchaînée et il le fit savoir à son général qui frissonna de terreur en voyant les yeux or de son roi le fixer ainsi. C'est pourquoi, il s'empressa d'expliquer à son suzerain que le jeune homme ne leur avait pas rendu la tâche facile. Il s'était battu farouchement et ils avaient dut recourir au chantage pour le forcer à se livrer sans faire d'histoire. Le roi accepta cette explication et le général se sentit soulagé mais il n'avait nullement vu le sourire sadique qui s'était installé sur les lèvres de son suzerain. (Jaden ! Qu'as-tu encore manigancé ?!Jesse : Chut ! Je veux savoir la suite alors ta gueule la folle ! RRRRRRR !) Jaden se baissa et attrapa la chaîne qui reliait les mains de son ancien compagnon de duel avant de tirer brusquement sur celle-ci. Se sentant tiré vers l'avant, le jeune homme aux yeux bleus-verts ne put retenir un cri de surprise et de douleur par rapport à ses blessures qui le rappelait à l'ordre. Finalement, il rouvrit les yeux –ne se souvenant pas les avoir fermés- et il tomba sur le visage à demi caché par le casque du roi des ombres. Ses prunelles océanes s'accrochèrent à l'or en fusion de celles du souverain qui avait entouré de façon possessive la taille fine de sa futur « plaisante compagnie » de ses bras puissants. L'éclat de désir et de sauvagerie froide présent dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis fit frissonner Jesse qui s'efforça de détourner le regard. Cette réaction ne plut pas tellement au yami qui prit son menton entre son pouce et son index avant de le forcer à le regarder doit dans les yeux de nouveau de façon plutôt brutale le faisant grimacer de douleur, une seconde fois.

« Dis-moi… Est-ce que tout ce que mon général m'a raconté est vrai, bel ange ? T'es-tu battu contre eux ? » Demanda Jaden de sa voix suave mais inquiétante à son prisonnier qu'il sentait trembler entre ses bras. Frissonnant, Jesse ne put qu'hocher la tête sans parvenir à décrocher un seul mot tant il était dérouté.

Jaden souriait toujours, il écouta ensuite de façon évasive son serviteur lui expliquer qu'il avait enchaîné son éphèbe afin de faire en sorte que celui-ci ne tente rien contre lui ou son suzerain. Jaden finit par le congédier d'un geste de la main et la Seigneur des Vampires ne se fit pas prier pour quitter la salle du trône. Cette entrevue avec son roi lui avait donné des sueurs froides. L'ultime souverain s'était peut-être choisi le corps d'un jeune homme d'à peine 18 ans mais… il faisait quand même flipper ! (Bah là, je suis de son avis pour une fois xD même si je trouve que Jaden est sexy en mode psychopathe ! Jesse : T'es vraiment un monstre…)

Jaden caressa distraitement le contour de la joue meurtrie de Jesse délicatement, si bien que cette caresse rappelait celle d'une plume. Sans vraiment se contrôler, le duelliste aux bêtes cristallines se laissa aller à cette caresse et pencha la tête sur le côté de sorte que ce fut la paume du roi qui finit par caresser sa joue.

« As-tu mal ? »

Cette question fit sursauter Jesse qui planta son regard étonné dans celui de son geôlier où il put discerner une lueur inquiète dans ses yeux or. Se disant qu'il valait mieux ne pas mentir, Jesse acquiesça mais ne dit rien, se contentant d'observer les réactions du côté sombre de son amour secret. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils, il n'aimait pas le fait que son ange soit meurtri et encore moins le fait qu'il ne montre rien de sa douleur. Avec un soupir contrarié, il se leva de son trône et passa son autre bras sous les genoux de son prisonnier, le portant en style princesse vers une destination connue de lui seul. Surprit, Jesse ne put que s'accrocher d'une main au plastron de l'armure du souverain et se laisser faire. Timidement, il leva la tête et contempla celui que Jaden était devenu contre sa volonté. Le roi en armure noire dégageait une puissance brutale et destructrice mais aussi rassurante pour le jeune homme dans ses bras. Bien qu'effrayé par le côté sombre de Jaden, Jesse ne put s'empêcher le trouver séduisant, son cœur s'emballa de façon brusque lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent les orbes dorés une nouvelle fois et il sentit le rouge lui couvrir ses joues blessées mais il ne fut pas capable, cependant de détourner les yeux, ce qui enchanta le souverain. Son bel éphèbe allait lui réserver de bonnes surprises mais il souhaitait tout de même que celui-ci se débatte avant de le laisser le posséder corps et âme, sinon cela ne serait pas amusant… Un sourire carnassier étira de nouveau les lèvres du roi, le jeu de la séduction allait commencer…

Preview :

Moi : BOUHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! *rire de Joker* (faut vraiment que j'arrête de regarder les Batman...)

Jaden : Putain mais j'ai trop l'air d'un pervers sur ce chapitre !

Jesse : Là tu fais peur Tsuki, franchement, je ne te croyais pas capable d'écrire un truc pareil !

Moi : Et attends c'est pas fini ! (mode sadique) Je vais bien m'amuser dans la suite, niak niak… (se frotte les mains d'avance)

Jaden : Je vais en prendre plein la gueule, je crois bien…

Jesse : Ce rire me fait froid dans le dos allez savoir pourquoi…

Jaden : Bon laissez des reviews sinon Tsuki va péter un plomb et rendez-vous à la prochaine partie de cette fic bizarre.

Moi : (arrête de rire) Vous allez morfler les gars ! Et vous les amis, si vous avez des idées faites-vous plaisir et passez les ^^ je serai ravie de regarder tout ça ! Ja ne ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Avertissement : Cette partie contient une scène de viol alors âmes sensibles s'abstenir car je ne serai pas responsable si vous lisez quand même !

* * *

Partie 3 : « Sans la souffrance et le plaisir, l'Amour ne peut exister »

Après quelques minutes, Jaden ouvrit une porte imposante avant d'entrer dans ce que Jesse se figura être une chambre. Une chambre magnifique d'ailleurs bien qu'elle soit surtout décorée dans les tons noirs, dorés et… rouges ! (Ah ah ! On le reconnait bien notre Jaden !) Un grand lit à baldaquin se trouvait juste en face d'eux mais Jaden se contenta d'aller sur la droite et de claquer des doigts. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraitre, son armure quitta son corps d'elle-même pour aller se ranger dans un coin de la pièce laissant le roi en tunique noire légère qui dessinait parfaitement les muscles de son corps. Lorsqu'il vit l'ange dans ses bras rougir en le dévorant de ses perles bleues vertes, il sentit une intense chaleur prendre place au creux de ses reins. Son désir pour le jeune homme vulnérable entre ses bras augmentait encore et il se demandait si lui n'allait pas succomber et prendre sur le champ ce bel éphèbe. Il porta son joli compagnon dans la salle de bain et le posa par terre. Jesse vacilla quelque peu mais réussit à tenir debout et tourna le dos au souverain qui le laissa se dévêtir sans intervenir bien qu'il en mourrait d'envie. (Rah ! Je le plains, surtout que Jesse est très… sexy ! Jaden : Arrête un peu, tu gâches le truc là !) Il avait un corps fin mais musclé juste ce qu'il fallait malgré de nombreuses plaies et tâches de rouge sur sa peau pâle, des hanches étroites, des jambes fines et galbées… Un ange magnifique que le roi désirait de plus en plus… Jesse sentait la regard brulant de Jaden posé sur lui et il était aussi rouge qu'une pivoine. Perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit les doigts son amour secret se promener sur mon dos, le long de sa colonne vertébrale soignant par la même ses blessures avec ses pouvoirs de souverain des ténèbres. Tremblant, il se laissa faire, se crispant parfois sous la douleur de certaines blessures. Les mains du roi se firent caressantes et finalement, il attira Jesse contre lui commençant à caresser son cou délicatement. Jesse frémit, les caresses de Jaden étaient… enivrantes mais il sentait que cela allait aller bien plus loin que de simples caresses. Pourtant, il ne fit rien pour se soustraire à l'emprise de souverain, laissant quelques gémissements appréciateurs quitter ses lèvres purpurines en raison de la coupure de sa lèvre supérieure encore saignante. Le souverain passa une main dans les cheveux de son prisonnier et tourna sa tête de façon à ce que leurs lèvres se scellent d'elles-mêmes. Le baiser fut chaste mais lorsque le roi voulut l'approfondir, Jesse garda ses lèvres closes, contrariant l'homme aux d'or qui grogna tout en glissant son autre main le long de la gorge du jeune duelliste, puis sur son torse pinçant brusquement une perle de chair rosée faisant gémir sa jolie proie qui entrouvrit les lèvres sous la douleur. Jaden en profita pour approfondir le baiser, sa langue dansant avec sa jumelle bien plus timide et récalcitrante. Sans cesser le baiser, le roi retourna Jesse pour qu'il soit face à lui et le plaqua sans douceur contre le mur, le faisant gémir de douleur dans leur baiser avant de l'immobiliser grâce à ses pouvoirs. Jesse se retrouva donc dans une position assez… affolante pour les sens du roi qui le dévora des yeux après avoir casser l'étreinte buccale. Les bras ramenés au-dessus de sa tête, les yeux brillants de larmes contenues et son regard suppliant, son corps frêle tremblant mais avec une érection naissante… Un seul mot murmuré par le bourreau qui fit rougir la proie encore plus.

« Si désirable… ».

Il colla son corps au sien et laissa ses mains dérivées à leur guise sur la peau douce de son captif qui se mordait les lèvres pour s'empêcher de gémir sous ses douces tortures. Jaden plongea sa tête dans le cou de son prisonnier et le parsema de petits baisers qui évoluèrent en morsures qu'il lécha tour à tour. Jesse luttait pour ne pas crier ni gémir mais l'excitation et le plaisir foutaient ses reins sans qu'il ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit, il le désirait. Il désirait l'ultime souverain mais aussi, Jaden lui-même. Le jeune homme vit avec effarement, le souverain retirer ses vêtements dévoilant un corps magnifiquement sculpté dont le membre était totalement érigé faisant rougir le plus petit. Un sourire ravi se dessina sur les lèvres du roi, content de voir qu'il faisait de l'effet à son petit ange. Il colla de nouveau son corps à celui du dit petit ange et ils gémirent de concert lorsque leurs érections se touchèrent. Les lèvres du roi s'attaquèrent à l'oreille du jeune maitre des cristaux la léchant et la mordillant avant de descendre dans le cou, puis le torse capturant les perles de chair déjà érigées du jeune homme, sa langue traçant des sillons de feu sur la peau veloutée faisant trembler Jesse qui ne parvenait plus à retenir ses gémissements avant de lui écarter les jambes. Horrifié, Jesse se raidit sentant Jaden pendre place entre ses jambes. Il n'eut pas même le temps de protester car le roi entra en lui d'un puissant coup de reins et débutant ses mouvements de va-et-vient sans lui laisser le moindre temps d'adaptation. Jesse cria tant la douleur était fulgurante, il se sentait déchiré de l'intérieur et des larmes perlèrent à ses yeux avant de rouler sur ses joues. Les coups violents du roi martyrisant sa prostate faisaient saigner son intimité tandis qu'il hurlait et suppliait son bourreau d'arrêter. Jaden ne l'entendait pas, trop prit par le plaisir de posséder enfin l'homme dont il était secrètement amoureux depuis tant de temps. Lorsque l'orgasme les emporta, Jesse s'écroula dans les bras de son geôlier au bord de l'inconscience, il se dégoutait. Se sentait souillé. Même s'il avait ressenti du plaisir à être prit par son amour, il aurait voulu que cela se passe autrement, avec plus de tendresse et de passion. Vaincu par la douleur et ses larmes, il s'évanouit tandis que le roi reprenait ses esprits, frappé par ce qu'il venait de faire à son bel éphèbe à présent inconscient entre ses bras. Il se retira de son corps et remarqua les tâches de sang sur le carrelage de la pièce. Cela lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poêle à frire sur le crâne. (Jesse : Ah t'as pas pu t'en empêcher ! Non c'était trop tentant xD) Son jeune amour était vierge ! Et il l'avait… Par les ténèbres les plus profondes ! Pour la première fois, le roi ressentit la douleur de l'aiguille de la culpabilité. Bien qu'il désirait le jeune homme, son hikari ressortait de ce moment de plaisir encore plus meurtrie qu'avant. Tout comme son côté lumineux, il était tombé sous le charme du possesseur des bêtes cristallines dès le premier regard. Le cœur serré, il lava son petit ange avec délicatesse afin de ne pas le blesser plus que ce n'était déjà le cas et ensuite le coucha dans son lit avant de s'asseoir auprès de lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de contempler la merveille couchée entre ses draps. Jesse était tout simplement magnifique, il allait devoir se faire pardonner, le roi en était conscient. Soit songea-t-il quoi que son ange lui demanderait, il s'y plierait mais il comptait bien lui faire du charme bien qu'il se doutait que le conquérir n'allait pas être trop facile… Comme s'il avait peur de le voir se briser, Jaden se pencha et cueillit délicatement les lèvres douces et sucrées de son ange en un tendre baiser. Le ciel sombre et dépourvu d'étoiles recouvrit de son manteau, un roi se glissant vêtu d'une tunique de soie noire entre les draps pourpres du lit pour aller serrer de manière douce et possessive son ange contre lui, cachant son nez dans le creux de son cou avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée…

Preview :

Moi : NOM D'UN CANARD QUI BOUFFE DU POULET EN SIBERIE ! J'AI FINI CETTE ****** DE PARTIE !

Jesse : Ou la ! Elle est déchaînée, la pauvre…

Jaden : Ça se comprend, elle en chier pour écrire ça…

Moi : Ça fait du bien ^^

Jesse : Comme je le disais dans l'épisode précédent, je m'en suis pris plein la gueule !

Jaden : Pas faux. Mais chapeau à Tsuki quand même car l'écriture de cette scène était pas facile.

Moi : Merci Jaden ^^ bon dites-moi ce que vous en pensez et rendez-vous à la prochaine partie ! Surtout n'hésitez pas vous avez des idées, je suis toujours preneuse :D


	5. Chapter 5

Spéciale dédicace à deux personnes : Nanadu33980 et Tiphanoushkoushki !

* * *

Partie 4 : « Le jeu subtil de la séduction »

Jesse se réveilla entouré d'une douce chaleur. Un sourire béat étira ses lèvres tandis qu'il se nichait un peu plus contre sa source de chaleur qui était en réalité le corps du roi. Le dit roi resserra ses bras autour de la taille fine du jeune homme. Il vit les perles bleues s'ouvrir doucement, papillonnantes. Jesse releva la tête et aperçu alors le visage soucieux du roi. Il eut d'abord un mouvement de recul alors que les souvenirs de la veille lui revenaient et le souverain le laissa s'écarter de lui sans pour autant le libérer de l'étreinte de ses bras bien que Jesse ne chercha aucunement à fuir. Honteux, le duelliste de cristal baissa les yeux en se mordant la lèvre inférieure… Il s'était laissé faire et il avait aimé ça ! Bien qu'amoureux de Jaden, il aurait préféré que leur première fois se passe autrement… Peiné par l'impression de rejet dégagée par le mouvement de recul qu'avait eu le jeune homme lorsqu'il avait vu son visage, le brun ne fit qu'effleurer sa joue du bout des doigts en s'excusant pour son ignoble comportement de la veille avant de lâcher son désormais amant et de quitter le lit. Il passa son armure et après un dernier regard tendre pour son bel ange, le souverain quitta la chambre. Jesse n'en revenait pas ! L'ultime souverain lui avait demandé pardon ?! Et il se contentait d'un regard et d'une simple caresse sur sa joue sans rien exiger de plus ?! Ou là ! Il est tombé sur la tête ou quoi s'écria Jesse intérieurement. Ne poussant pas plus loin ses réflexions désastreuses (Ca c'est qu'un euphémisme ! Jesse : Oh je voudrais bien t'y voir toi !), Jesse noua le drap autour de son corps et se leva. Tout en détaillant la chambre, il tomba sur des vêtements déposés sur la table sans doute à son intention. Haussant un sourcil, il se vêtit donc de ce que l'on avait mis à disposition… La tunique assortie à ses yeux moulait parfaitement les formes de son corps tout en étant simple. Il rougit en se regardant dans le miroir, son roi avait très certainement dû donner ses mensurations à une quelconque couturière… Il secoua la tête chassant ses mauvaises pensées pour la seconde fois et alla se poster devant la fenêtre. Le palais en pierres noires était sinistre mais se fut les prisonniers que l'on amenait qui retinrent son attention… Il plaqua sa main contre ses lèvres pour s'empêcher de crier lorsqu'il reconnut ses amis ainsi que le doyen Sheppard. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, alors qu'il s'était livré de son plein gré, ses compagnons avaient tout de même été faits prisonniers. La culpabilité s'écrasa sur ses frêles épaules avant qu'un peu d'espoir ne refasse son trou dans son cœur lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Jim et Axel ne se trouvaient pas dans les prisonniers !

« Alors tout espoir n'est pas perdu… » Murmura-t-il pour lui-même, un sourire prenant place sur son visage en larmes.

« Jesse-sama… » Interpela une voix féminine.

Le susnommé ainsi sursauta et essuya ses larmes d'un revers de la main avant de se retourner pour voir une magnifique femme qui lui sembla familière…

« Elfe mystique ? »

« En effet, vous avez deviné, jeune seigneur » Répondit l'elfe aux cheveux blonds tout en s'inclinant respectueusement devant le jeune homme qui confus l'incita rapidement à cesser ces politesse qu'il jugeait bien inutile. Souriante, l'elfe obéit et Jesse l'interrogea sur l'objet de sa venue. Elle se contenta de sourire de façon énigmatique avant de lui remettre un rouleau de parchemin portant le sceau du souverain avant de quitter la chambre de sa démarche aérienne. Jesse haussa les épaules avant se reporter son regard sur le rouleau qu'il tenait entre ses mains fines. (Mais pourquoi tu le regarde comme si ça allait t'exploser à la figure ?! Jesse : On n'est jamais trop prudent. Dis plutôt que t'as jamais reçu de billets doux de ta vie ! xD Jesse : Parce que tu en as déjà reçus, toi ? Et oui mon cher comme quoi tout n'es pas perdu même pour des fêlées comme moi ! Jesse : Jésus, Marie, Joseph !) Prenant son courage à deux cartes, (Jesse : Arrêtes avec tes jeux de mots pourris ! Chut ! J'écris la suite !) notre jeune héros ouvrit le parchemin et y vit l'écriture de son amoureux secret. D'abord surprit, il finit par céder à la curiosité (Faut dire que je l'ai un peu poussé xD) et entama sa lecture. L'écriture était belle, fine et légèrement courbée mais tellement reconnaissable.

« _Mon tendre ange,_

_Pardonnes ma lâcheté à ne pas t'adresser ces mots en face à face, mais comprends-moi. Je t'ai fait du mal et je ne pourrai paraitre devant toi sachant cela. Jamais je n'aurai dû céder à l'exquise tentation que tu es. Tu m'as tout simplement séduit mais surtout, ne pense pas que ce qui est arrivé est de ta faute en lisant mes mots car ce n'est pas le cas. Je suis le fautif, mon ange. Si tu veux en vouloir à quelqu'un, c'est à moi que tu dois adresser ton ressentiment pas à toi-même. Je suis conscient de ne pas mériter ton indulgence pour ce que j'ai fais mais sache que si tu souhaites me voir, je viendrai. Comment ? C'est simple, prononce juste mon nom. Pour ça, à toi de voir si tu préfères mon titre actuel ou juste… mon prénom. Je remets la décision entre tes mains si belles et fines que je voudrai tant couvrir de baisers afin de te prouver ma sincérité. Je tiens tant à toi malgré que je ne puisse d'avouer mes sentiments ou pas par écris en tout cas. Libre à toi de me laisser sans réponse, je ne t'en voudrai pas. Par contre, si tu décides de me répondre, sache que je prendrai le plus grand plaisir à lire les mots qui viennent de toi. Mon ange, tout ce que tu voudras bien m'accorder, je le chérirai peu importe ce que ce soit._

_Un homme qui n'attend qu'un mot de toi._

_J.Y_ »

Jesse tremblait. Son cœur battait la chamade et ses joues avaient pris une jolie teinte rosée. Ces mots… doux et sincères, l'avaient touché et avec un tendre sourire, le jeune homme choisit de rendre la pareille au roi qui se faisait un chemin dans son cœur candide.

Dans la salle du trône peu de temps plus tard…

Le roi se demandait si sa confession par lettre avait été bien accueillie par son ange et n'écoutait que de façon distraite son général lui apprendre la capture de ses camarades de la Duel Académie. Il s'en fichait un peu puisqu'il ne pensait qu'à son bel éphèbe aux yeux bleus-verts. L'elfe mystique entra dans la salle et s'agenouilla devant Jaden en lui tendant un rouleau de parchemin faisant taire le Seigneur des Vampires. Haussant un sourcil interrogateur, le roi prit tout de même le parchemin des mains fines de l'être de lumière dont un sourire énigmatique ornait les lèvres bleutées. Sans y prêter attention, il ouvrit le parchemin. Une belle écriture ample et douce ornait le papier rigide, il l'a reconnu immédiatement.

« _Mon Roi,_

_Je ne saurai te dire avec de simples mots, combien ta confession m'a touché. Pour ce qui est de tes actes… Je ne t'en veux pas. Cela m'est impossible puisque… j'ai aimé sentir ton corps contre le mien. La chaleur de ta peau m'a complètement envoûté à un tel point que je n'aurai jamais pu te résister. Tes mots m'ont l'air sincères alors j'ai une seule faveur à te demander. Elle est la suivante : s'il te plait, capture-moi. Je t'attends… viens me retrouver et avoues-moi tes sentiments en me regardant droit dans les yeux._

_Un homme qui n'attend qu'un geste de toi._

_J.A_ »

Un tendre sourire étira les lèvres du roi. Son ange ne manquait pas d'audace et cela lui plaisait. Le capturer ? Hum… voilà un défi alléchant ! Se levant de son trône de marbre noir, il abandonna son général et l'elfe toujours souriante (non mais à croire qu'elle sait tout celle-là !), dans la salle du trône tandis qu'il se rendait dans ses appartements afin de « chasser » son bel ange.

Quelques instants plus tard, chambre du roi…

Jesse attendait patiemment l'arrivée de Jaden en s'efforçant de calmer les battements affolés de son cœur qui menaçait de quitter sa poitrine. Assis dans un fauteuil, enveloppé d'une lourde cape pourpre, le jeune homme était dans ses pensées, si bien que lorsque l'objet de celles-ci pénétra dans la pièce, il ne le remarqua pas. Ainsi enveloppé dans m'une de ses capes, son ange semblait encore plus fragile qu'à l'accoutumé, cette vision fut comme un coup de fouet aux reins du roi qui s'enflammèrent de désir mais il le réprima, ne voulant plus sauter comme un sauvage sur le jeune homme aux prunelles bleus-verts. Finalement, Jesse sentit sa présence et plongea son regard dans les yeux dorés de son vis-à-vis.

« Je t'attendais… Jaden. » Murmura tendrement le jeune homme faisant chavirer le cœur du plus grand des deux. Le dénommé ainsi s'approcha et saisi l'une des mains fines du maître des pierres précieuses.

« Je ne pouvais rester auprès de toi, sachant à quel point je t'avais fait mal… » S'amenda le roi qui lui présentait des excuses sous-entendues mais bien nécessaires. Jesse ne répondit pas et se contenta d'adoucir son regard aigue-marine, le rendant plus doux et tendre faisant ainsi comprendre que bien qu'il eut été reconnaissant qu'il ait la décence de le laisser seul, sa présence possessive lui avait tout de même cruellement manqué. Saisissant le message, il porta sa main à ses lèvres et entreprit de couvrir ses doigts fins de multiples baisers papillons avant de l'attirer doucement à lui. Se sentant tiré vers le roi, Jesse se laissa faire et la cape glissa comme de la soie sur la peau du jeune homme dont les épaules étaient dénudées dévoilant aux yeux du souverain, le corps magnifique de son ange. Celui-ci rougit fortement au regard doré qui caressa son corps sans se presser ni pudeur. Personne avant Jaden ne l'avait regardé ainsi, ça le gênait mais il se sentait aussi flatté de plaire à l'homme dont il était éperdument amoureux depuis longtemps. Comme s'il avait peur qu'il ne se brise, Jaden entoura la taille de Jesse de ses bras puissants avec une délicatesse qui fit bondir le cœur du plus petit qui se laissa aller à son étreinte. Ils passèrent un long moment enlacés avant qu'une servante n'interpelle le roi pour lui annoncer que le bain qu'il avait demandé était prêt. Jaden sourit et congédia la jeune femme brune avant de se tourner vers son éphèbe qui le regardait avec une lueur interrogative dans les yeux. Avec un doux sourire, il entraina son ange dans la salle de bain. La grande baignoire en marbre noire était remplie d'eau chaude sur laquelle des pétales de roses noires flottaient. Une ambiance intime et romantique avait été créée avec quelques bougies écarlates placées ça et là dans la pièce et une douce odeur de rose avait envahi la pièce détendant Jesse qui se détacha de son roi pour s'avancer voir la baignoire et caresser la surface de l'eau. Celle-ci était chaude mais très agréable, Jesse soupira de bien-être puis il entendit un froissement de vêtements tombant au sol dans un bruit mâte. Se retournant, il vit Jaden nu comme la veille mais là il pût s'empêcher de laisser ses yeux caresser son corps bien proportionné dont les muscles roulaient sous sa peau pâle. Troublé, Jesse détourna les yeux, ses joues ayant pris une jolie couleur rosée qui fit sourire Jaden. Celui-ci entra dans l'eau et tendit une main à son ange. Jesse ne comprit pas le message immédiatement.

« Viens, bel ange. Je ne te ferai rien si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. Je veux juste t'avoir prêt de moi… ».

Rouge de gêne, Jesse commença à se déshabiller. Ce n'était pas comme si Jaden ne l'avait jamais vu nu mais sentir son regard brulant glisser sur chaque partie de peau dévoilée le troublait et avec son cœur qui dansait la java dans sa cage thoracique n'aidait pas le jeune homme à se détendre complètement. Une fois cela fait, il se glissa dans l'eau chaude face au souverain qui ne s'en offusqua pas. Jesse jetait des coups d'œil à son amoureux tandis que celui-ci respirait le parfum d'un pétale noir qu'il tenait entre ses doigts, les yeux clos, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Il était indéniablement beau… A tâtons, le maitre des bêtes de cristal se rapprocha du roi qui faisait semblant de ne rien voir à son manège. (Jaden, tu l'as joue séducteur là ? Jaden : La faute à qui ?! Me dis pas que ça t'amuses pas ? Jaden : Bon, ok j'avoue xD Jesse : Mais qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ?!). Finalement, le roi l'entoura de ses bras et le fit glisser entre ses jambes, son torse se collant au dos de son ange qui n'avait pas compris ce qui lui arrivait. Avec un sourire espiègle, le roi commença à laver le corps de son ange avec douceur, caressant sa peau lentement affolant les sens du jeune homme entre ses bras. Aucune partie du corps n'échappa aux mains caressantes du souverain sauf l'entrejambe que le roi évita délibérément rendant son ange fou de désir. Celui-ci haletait et se cambrait sous les attentions de l'homme aux yeux dorés. Jaden effleura l'oreille de son ange et en mordilla le lobe se régalant du soupir qui lui répondit.

« Que veux-tu mon ange ? » Interrogea le roi d'une voix suave et sensuelle au creux de l'oreille du jeune homme dont les joues s'empourprèrent encore plus.

« Li-Libère… Libère-moi… » Balbutia le jeune homme au souffle erratique, ses lèvres gonflées par les morsures.

Satisfait, Jaden se saisit d'un pétale de fleur et caressa doucement le membre gorgé de sang de son ange avec la pulpe du pétale. Jesse gémit plus fort et après de longues minutes de douce torture le laissant au bord d'une folie douce mais dévorante, Jesse cria et se libéra dans la main de Jaden dont le sourire s'agrandit tandis qu'il lava le corps secoué de spasmes dû au plaisir qu'il venait de ressentir avant de le porter dans ses bras et de quitter l'étreinte de l'eau chaude. Jaden les sécha tous les deux et les rahabilla d'une tunique de soie blanche avant de prendre Jesse dans ses bras et le porter façon princesse vers le lit dont les draps avaient été changés et étaient cette fois de couleur bleu nuit où il allongea doucement son précieux fardeau. Assit au bord du lit, Jaden avait gardé une main de Jesse dans les siennes et la caressait doucement alors que Jesse se contentait de le dévorer des yeux.

« Jesse… ».

Le susnommé frissonna au ton employé par le roi lorsqu'il avait prononcé son nom. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens et lui fit signe de poursuivre.

« D'abord, je t'avoue que j'ai été agréablement surpris d'avoir une réponse à mon message et je t'en remercie. Pour ce qui est de mes sentiments… Je t'aime, Jesse, mon ange. » Il acheva sa déclaration avec les lèvres posées au creux de l'oreille du jeune homme qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il était heureux et son cœur menaçait d'exploser tant son bonheur était fort. Rougissant, il décida d'ouvrir son cœur au roi.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime Jaden, mon roi… ». Il appuya ses propos en se redressant et déposant ses lèvres rosées sur celles du roi qui en fut agréablement surpris. Il répondit au baiser mais ils ne l'approfondirent pas, Jaden jugeant que Jesse n'était pas encore prêt pour plus. Il cessa le baiser, rallongea Jesse avec douceur et lui embrassa le dos de la main avant de se glisser lui aussi sous les draps. Souriant, Jesse alla se pelotonner contre son amoureux qui enserra sa taille de ses bras, calant sa tête dans la jointure du cou et de l'épaule. Un amour murmuré au cœur de la nuit, le souverain maléfique se sentait changé et jugea que cela n'était pas si néfaste que ça finalement…

Preview :

Moi : Tin Tin Tin !

Jesse : Euh… C'était quoi ce truc ?

Jaden : Non mais tu deviens mièvre ça va pas ça !

Moi : Oh tais-toi un peu ! J'aurai pu te forcer à reprendre ton chéri de force !

Jesse : Finalement t'as bien bossé ^^

Jaden : Oui oui ! Bravo :D

Moi : Mouais… Bref en espérant que mon petit quart d'heure fleur bleue vous a plus les amis ^^ rendez-vous à la suite et lâchez vos reviews !


	6. Chapter 6

Petit mot de remerciement : Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos encouragements et vos idées farfelues ^^voilà donc (enfin !) la dernière partie de cette histoire... bizarre xD encore merci et je vous salue bien bas en vous tirant mon chapeau bande de fous que j'adore !

* * *

Partie 5 : « Et tout est bien qui finit bien ? Non mais arrêtez vos conneries et laissez tranquille, nos amoureux ! »

Plusieurs jours après…

L'amour et la complicité étaient de plus en plus présents entre Jaden et Jesse. Le roi sadique et psychopathe s'adoucissait devant son petit ange pour le plus grand plaisir de celui-ci. Ce fut donc durant l'un de leurs moments intimes que le souverain se décida à faire une demande particulière à Jesse dont les joues se colorèrent d'un joli rouge lorsque Jaden posa un genou à terre devant lui.

« Mon ange… Malgré ce que je t'ai fais subir, tu m'as donné ton amour et ce fut le beau présent que l'on ne m'ait jamais fait… Tout en toi me plais et je suis incapable de me passer de toi, alors mon Jesse, acceptes-tu de m'épouser ? »

Jesse fut prit de vertige et son cœur tambourina dans sa poitrine encore plus puissamment que d'habitude tandis que des larmes de joie perlèrent aux coins de ses prunelles aigue-marine. Il se jeta au cou de son amant et lui murmura telle une lituanie son accord à l'oreille. Rayonnant, le roi passa une bague en rubis fine à l'annuaire gauche de son amour qui la contempla durant quelques instants avec émerveillement. Ils furent cependant interrompus par un soldat qui prévient le roi de l'arrivée d'Axel qui souhaitait affronter le roi. Jesse, toujours lové entre les bras de Jaden regarda celui-ci avec inquiétude. Remarquant cela, Jaden embrassa tendrement son fiancé, lui assurant que tout irait bien avant de partir affronter son ancien compagnon.

Axel fut choqué de voir Jesse courir vers Jaden qui était étendu au sol inconscient lorsque l'affrontement se termina. Le jeune homme aux yeux bleus-verts entoura son amant brun de ses bras frêles avec force défiant quiconque de tenter de lui faire lâcher prise, ce que personne ne fit. Les jours passèrent et tout rentra dans l'ordre à la Duel Académie grâce aux efforts de tous, mais les cours ne reprirent pas. Jaden était couché dans sa chambre au dortoir des rouges afin qu'il puisse se remettre sans être dérangé et seul Jesse restait à ses côtés constamment. Les autres amis du brun passaient le voir de temps à autre et apportait leur soutien à leur camarade aux cartes de cristal. Celui-ci leur était reconnaissant et un sourire triste naissait sur ses lèvres pâles. Le jeune homme ne dormait que très peu, ses prunelles étaient soulignées de noir mais il n'en avait qu'ure. Il attendait le retour de son amour. Jaden était immobile et ses traits aussi détendus que serein donnaient l'impression qu'il dormait paisiblement. En son for intérieur, le duelliste et le souverain faisaient connaissance et apprenaient à s'entendre, si bien qu'ils finirent par fusionner. Jaden serra son côté obscur dans ses bras et celui-ci se fondit en lui, un sourire apaisé aux lèvres. Refermant ses bras sur son torse, Jaden ouvrit lentement les yeux. Ceux-ci avaient repris une teinte brune mais elle était plus chaude, comme en fusion et des stries dorées étaient présentes. Murmurant le nom chéri, il leva la tête afin d'entrevoir la lumière qui le fit se réveiller. Sa vue d'abord floue s'adapta doucement à la faible luminosité de la pièce où il se trouvait. Finissant par reconnaitre sa chambre à l'Académie, il sourit voyant les volets de la fenêtre fermés avant de reporter son regard sur la silhouette qu'il sentait présente près de lui. Un sourire amoureux étira alors ses lèvres lorsqu'il reconnut son cher et tendre Jesse. Celui-ci dormait en lui tenant la main assit par terre, se tenant le menton de son autre main où la bague de fiançailles brillait doucement à son annuaire. Ainsi, il l'avait gardé… Le cœur de Jaden se gonfla d'amour et de tendresse pour l'ange qui dormait tranquillement près de lui. Essayant de bouger le plus délicatement possible sans réveiller Jesse, Jaden se redressa dans les draps du lit et s'assit confortablement et contempla l'amour de sa vie. Il était encore plus beau malgré les cernes visibles sous ses yeux clos dont les longs cils fins dépassaient. Sa respiration calme apaisait les nerfs de Jaden qui était tendu du fait de la réaction des autres qu'il allait devoir affronter. Les remords lui serraient le cœur. Même à moitié conscient de ses actes, il n'avait pas pu empêcher son autre lui de les commettre. Même Jesse avait souffert et pourtant il était là auprès de lui avec la bague toujours présente à son doigt. Mais aurait-elle toujours la même signification à son réveil ? Le doute serrait le cœur du duelliste aux héros des éléments. Il espérait tant que son amour l'aime encore… Qu'il l'aime assez pour l'épouser et partager le restant de sa vie avec lui. (Jaden : Punaise mais je fais une dépression ou quoi ?! Chuuuuuuut laisse-moi écrire la suite au lieu de dire des âneries !) Finalement, Jesse ouvrit les yeux et vit Jaden qui lui souriait timidement. Son cœur déborda de joie et il alla directement se serrer contre son amant qui le reçut contre lui avec bonheur. Jaden plongea sa tête dans le cou de son ange qui lui, caressa ses cheveux qui avait quelque peu poussés, et se gorgea de son parfum fleuri. Durant un long moment, ils restèrent enlacés puis Jaden se mit doucement à parler des raisons qui avaient fait ressortir son côté sombre. La peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, de perdre ses amis qui lui étaient si chers, le perdre lui son ange, le dégout de lui-même… Tout cela l'avait rongé et il avait abandonné la lutte, laissant les rênes à l'Ultime Souverain. Comprenant la détresse de Jaden, Jesse s'excusa de ne pas avoir su voir sa douleur et de ne pas avoir pu l'aider. Jaden le détrompa et le remercia pour tout ce qu'il avait fait lorsqu'il était son autre facette et aussi pour son amour. Cette dernière chose fit rougir Jesse amusant son amant qui se saisit de sa main gauche pour déposer un léger baiser sur la bague ornant l'annuaire.

« Tu l'as gardé… »

Un tendre sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Jesse qui murmura doucement : « Jamais, je n'ais songé à l'enlever, amour ».

Cette déclaration remplit Jaden de joie et il embrassa doucement Jesse qui répondit fougueusement au baiser passant ses bras derrière la nuque de Jaden alors que celui-ci passait ses bras autour de sa taille, le ramenant ainsi contre lui. Le baiser s'approfondit et devient sensuel, attisant le désir des deux amants. Très vite, les vêtements devinrent de trop et glissèrent sur les peaux avides du toucher de l'autre pour s'échouer sur le sol en un bruit mat auquel les deux amants ne firent attention. Les caresses tendres et passionnées remplirent la chambre de gémissements de bonheur alors que la flamme du désir fouettait les reins de nos amoureux qui, eux ne se lâchaient pas des yeux. La chaleur grimpa en flèche alors que les halètements et les gémissements se transformèrent en cris de plaisir. Les lèvres ne se dessoudaient pas, l'amour murmuré au creux de l'oreille entre deux soupirs enflammant la passion déjà brulante. L'étreinte fut longue et bien plus torride que les fois précédentes. Lorsque la jouissance arriva, Jaden enserra plus fort son amour qui plongea son nez dans son cou respirant son parfum envoutant alors qu'ils retombaient tous deux épuisés sur le lit. Leurs souffles mirent plusieurs minutes à retrouver une cadence normale en osmose avec leurs cœurs qui battaient la chamade. Jesse finit par se détacher un peu de son homme et chercha ses lèvres pour un baiser tout aussi lent que tendre.

La tête posée sur la poitrine de Jaden, Jesse ne put s'empêcher de soupirer d'aise. Jaden, lui caressait doucement ses cheveux entourant ses doigts de fines boucles bleues, se gorgeant du parfum fleuri encore mêlé à la sueur de leurs ébats. Un parfum dont il ne se lasserait jamais… Une fois bien reposés et douchés, Jesse et Jaden se rendirent dans le bureau du doyen Sheppard où toute la bande les attendait. Main dans la main, ils franchirent la porte et contrairement à ce que le duelliste aux héros craignait, il fut accueilli chaleureusement pat un câlin groupé. Même Chad lui donna une brève accolade amicale avec un fantôme de sourire présent sur ses lèvres. Tous entendirent à la fois les excuses et les explications du jeune homme aux cheveux bruns qui gardait encore la main de son ange serrée dans la sienne. Personne ne lui en tient rigueur et la vie à l'Académie put reprendre un court normal enfin « normal » pour des duellistes aussi fous et chevronnés que cette bande. Lors de la cérémonie des diplômes, Jaden fit une chose qui laissa tout le monde sur le cul et pour cause, il demanda officiellement à son Jesse de partager sa vie avec lui. Les larmes aux yeux et un grand sourire rayonnant aux lèvres, le dit Jesse accepta la demande en prenant la main de son fiancé pour la placer sur son ventre. Ne comprenant pas initialement le messager que son désormais fiancé voulait lui faire passer, Jaden haussa d'abord un sourcil interrogatif avant que ses yeux ne s'écarquille sous la surprise et devant les mâchoires de leurs camarades qui se décrochèrent simultanément doublées de nombreux évanouissements-surtout parmi les filles- comprenant ce que le duelliste aux bêtes de cristal, rougissant venait implicitement d'annoncer. Fou de joie, Jaden prit son amoureux qui éclata de rire et le fit tourner dans les airs avant de le serrer contre lui et de l'embrasser fougueusement. Ainsi, un mariage façon duelliste fut célébré dans les semaines qui suivirent et on peut dire que ces deux-là sont devenus inséparables…

Quelques années plus tard…

Un petit garçon de sept ans courrait partout dans le salon poursuivit par son père aux cheveux bruns, sous le regard amusé de son autre papa qui était tranquillement assit dans le canapé. Le petit garnement avait piqué la veste carmine préférée de son père et gambadait en se moquant de celui-ci.

« Shûsei ! Arrête de faire enrager ton père. » Dit Jesse en souriant largement tout en attrapant son fils par le dessous des aisselles alors que Jaden reprenait sa veste sous les éclats de rire du petit. Les regards des heureux parents se croisèrent avant de regarder tendrement le fruit de leur amour qui somnolait à présent dans les bras de Jesse. Le petit garçon avait les cheveux bruns de Jaden mais tenait ses beaux yeux aigues-marines de Jesse, il ressemblait beaucoup à celui-ci au niveau des traits fins de son adorable bouille d'ange bien que ses expressions soient de Jaden. Il amusait tout le monde avec ses pitreries à la fois matures et enfantines. Il avait hérité d'un mélange explosif des caractères de ses parents mais cela ne déplut à personne au contraire. Après avoir embrassé son mari, Jesse alla coucher leur fils dans sa chambre déjà remplie de poster de duel de monstre. Un tendre sourire étira les lèvres de Jesse lorsqu'il regarda Shûsei enroulé dans sa couverture, dormant paisiblement. Jaden et lui avaient eu la chance de concevoir une petite merveille ! L'enfant les complait tous les deux et leur amour se faisait de plus en plus fort, les années passants. Il sursauta légèrement sentant des bras puissants faire le tour de sa taille fine et l'attirer contre un torse puissant. Jaden embrassa délicatement la nuque dégagée de son époux et lui murmura combien il était l'homme le plus chanceux des deux mondes, combien il l'aimait lui et leur fils… Jesse sourit et l'entraina dans leur chambre où ils s'aimèrent encore et cela ne sera pas la dernière fois ! En attendant, l'avenir leur réserve encore de nombreuses surprises mais, laissons les tranquille maintenant.

FIN !

Moi : C'est FINI !

Jaden : Enfin on est libres !

Jesse : AMEN !

Moi : Bon, je tiens à remercier tous mes lecteurs et lectrices qui m'ont soutenue tout le long de ce délire… euh cette histoire un peu fofolle sur les bords mais que j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à écrire.

Jaden : Ouais mais t'en a chier.

Moi : Oh remues pas le couteau dans la plaie ! xD Bon, même si c'est la fin, un petit salon des commentateurs vous attend à la suite de cette partie ^^ alors à toute suite les zzzzzzzamisssss xD

Jaden et Jesse : Oh non !


	7. Chapter 7

Salon des commentateurs !

Moi : Bon alors, j'ai enfin fini cette fic…

Alexia : (saute partout en levant les bras comme une folle) YAOI POWERRRRR !

Blair : (s'essuie le nez) KYYYYYYAAAAAAAAA !

Aster : T'as été loin quand même…

Zane : Je trouve que tu as assurée ! Bon la scène de viol… était pas vraiment sympa pour Jesse mais elle était bien écrite tout de même.

Moi : M'en parle pas ! J'en ai bavée pour l'écrire celle-là !

Jesse : Et le pire c'est que j'avais dis que je m'en prendrai plein la gueule dans cette fic !

Aster : Elle t'as pas loupé, c'est sûr ! xD

Moi : Toi, fais pas le malin, Aster…

Aster : Euh… pourquoi ai-je l'impression que ça va être ma fête ?

Jaden : Tu ne lui aurai pas prévu un truc, Tsuki ?

Moi : Niak niak niak !

Zane : J'aime pas son rire ni son sourire… R.I.P Aster… *fais le signe de croix*

Jesse : Ah ! Pour une fois que c'est pas nous !

Moi : Rêves pas Jesse, vous allez aussi y passer ! xD

Jaden et Jesse : AU SECOURS PAS ENCORE !

Moi : BOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !

Alexia : Super !

Blair : YES !

Zane : Sadique.

Moi : Merci, oui je sais ^^

Alexia : Bon, c'est quoi le prochain ?

Moi : Version Zorro xD

Blair : (saigne du nez) En cuir moulant super près du corps ?!

Moi : OUAIS ! *bave*

Jaden : Et qui s'y colle ?

Moi et les filles : TOI !

Jesse : Jaden en Zorro ? Je veux voir ça !

Moi : Ah bah pour une fois que t'es de mon avis, mon chou ^^

Jaden : A L'AIDEEEEE ! Veux pas me mettre en cuir !

Aster : Et le méchant ?

*Silence, tous le regardent*

Aster : Oh non ! Pourquoi moi ?

Moi : Parce que ça te vas bien, le rôle du commandant xD

Jaden : Ah non ! Il va draguer mon ange !

Moi : Justement ! xD mdr !

Jaden : Même pas en rêves Tsuki !

Moi : Oh rabat-joie… M'en fous je le ferai quand même ! *tire la langue* C'est moi l'auteure !

Jesse : Justement hélas !

Moi : T'en fais pas, tu finiras pas avec Aster ^^ Et toi, Jaden tu vas pouvoir le provoquer en duel xD

Jaden : Cool !

Moi : A l'épée, idiot !

Jaden : Mais je sais pas manier l'épée, moi T_T

Moi : T'inquiètes, je vais t'apprendre ! *emmène Jaden dans la salle de sport avec un grand sourire sadique*

Jesse et les autres : Le pauvre…

Moi : Bon, à la prochaine ^^ Ja ne !


End file.
